


Under the mistletoe

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Post-canon killugon Christmas calendar.In which Gon shows Killua how amazing Christmas can be, if spent with the right people.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 89
Kudos: 204





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I will post 500 word chapters every day of December. Until the 25th.

“WHAAAT?! What do you mean you never celebrated Christmas?” Gon whined loudly as they walked towards their destination.

“I come from a family of assassins, we don’t celebrate holidays, you idiot” Killua growled as he playfully pushed the other. “Either way, I hate Christmas anyway”

“How can you hate Christmas if you never celebrated it?” Gon asked Cluelessly. Somehow managing to sound like a baby, even with his matured voice. It reminded Killua of how Gon had almost sounded like a female, back when they were still fourteen. That was before the world tree and before their dramatic reunion. Now they traveled the world while Alluka stay with Bisuke, leaning nen.

“I just never understood what is so great about it. Nobody even wants to be at family gatherings” Killua growled as he remembered a rather unfortunate job, he had back at the age of ten.

“In that case” Gon turned to smile his signature smile at Killua, “I will just show you how amazing Christmas really is!” 

Killua blushed slightly, always mesmerized by that stupid smile. 

“oH! We can see the house now!” Gon cheered beside him. As he sped up towards the old building. Killua could already see the redhead even from half a mile away. She noticed both of them and waved.

“MITOO!” Gon waved back as he ran, leaving Killua in the dust. Not for too long though, since Killua wasn’t going to lose to Gon in any unspoken competition. He used godspeed for the few seconds it took to leave Gon behind and arrive at the house.

“Ahh it’s been so long, Killua. I’m glad you came to visit again” mito smiled. She was right, Killua hadn’t been here since that time when they were thirteen. Gon and him had only been reunited for a little less than two years. And they never really had the time to come visit. Last December they spent in the forest, helping kite with a project.

“Thank you for having me” he smiled at her politely. Just then Gon was able to catch up and embraced mito in a hug. Almost knocking her off her feet. 

“Welcome home, Gon” she laughed and hugged him back. Killua felt kind of awkward just standing there. So he occupied himself with his suddenly very interesting hands. Picking at a nail or two.

After a few silent moments, Gon let go of mito and stood straight. 

“Let’s get inside, it’s a bit chilly out here” mito added and they proceeded to do as said. Killua took his boots off, putting them aside, before hanging his coat up.

“I missed the smell of home” Gon mumbled, mostly to himself. The house didn’t exactly smell of much, nothing other than it’s naturally earthy scent, that followed Gon as well. That, and chemicals. Mito must have cleaned the house before they arrived.

“It’s nice having you home again, Gon. It gets very quiet without you here” mito laughed, and headed into the living room. “Let me get us some tea”

...

It was getting pretty late, they had arrived a little past ten and had just finished talking and drinking mentioned tea. Well, Gon had been the one talking the most, but that is beside the point. 

Killua was making his bed on the floor. Folding out the futon and putting the sheet on. Gon was taking a shower, Killua supposed to be next. 

It was peaceful and quiet in Gon’s room. And before Killua knew it, he had already fallen asleep. Showering had been forgotten.


	2. Decorating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd December! Here’s todays chapter.

When they woke up in the morning, mito had packed the living room with boxes. All of them labeled “CHRISTMAS” in sharpie. The unadorned Christmas tree stood tilted in the corner, yet to be put in the tree base.

Well known Christmas songs were playing as background music in the living room. Just loud enough to be heard, yet not to disturb. 

Killua looked over at Gon, who was on his right. Those brown eyes shined beautifully, excitement shown clear. He looked away in an instant. Two seconds had been enough to quicken his heart beat. 

“Goodmorning, you two” mito greeted as she popped out from behind some boxes. “I picked up some bread rolls this morning, they are on the kitchen counter” she added, while struggling with some tangled up Christmas lights.

“Thanks mito!” Gon beamed and pulled Killua by the arm, into the kitchen. 

Killua wasn’t really a morning person. He sat at the table, resting his head on his hand, while listening to Gon speak. Gon’s voice was one of the best sounds in the morning. Killua was too tired to even listen to what he said, so he just nodded every now and then.

“Decorating is one of my favorite things! I’m so happy to be able to do it with you, Killua” Gon said, mouth full or bread. It took Killua a few seconds to realize what Gon had said, before blushing slightly. 

“Don’t be weird” he mumbled and took a bite out of the buttered bun. 

“I can’t wait to show you how beautiful the lights are at night, it’s like the house is covered in stars!” Gon laughed, ignoring Killua’s comment. After that they finished eating in a comfortable silence. 

...

“A little more to the left”

if Killua were to decorate, he might as well have some fun. Teasing Gon was one way to do so.

Currently Gon was standing on a ladder, trying to hang a garland to Killua’s liking.

“You are being pretty strict, you know that, right?” Gon laughed when Killua dramatically puffed his cheeks. “It doesn’t have to be perfect” was added.

“I guess not. I mean, it’s not like you have any fashion sense for what it matters” He mocked. 

“What does fashion even have to do with decorating?” Was whined out from the other. Killua let out a mischievous laugh. Seeing Gon struggling to put up a garland was perfect entertainment. Especially with how his sweater lifted up, revealing his toned stomach, every time he reached upwards. 

“You wouldn’t get it” Killua fake pouted, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking really hard about something. It was all just a facade, though. Because the next second, he jumped forward, attacking Gon off the ladder and onto the floor, where they playfully wrestled.

“You cheat!” Gon laughed as he succeeded in getting the upper hand. “Too bad that I know how to cheat as well” was the last words Killua heard before being thrown into fits of laughter. His only weakness was being tickled.

It’s been a while since they have had this much fun, Killua thought. 

“Oh, you’re on” 

It’s nice to feel like a child again.


	3. Cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop, 3rd chapter.
> 
> I try to post them all at the same time, which is around 4pm my time. But today I went grocery shopping with my mom, so it is kind of delayed. But hey, I got a cute sweater with 3 gingerbread men on! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Just like they had done last time they were here together, Killua and Gon where on their way to Gon’s favorite fishing spot. 

Fish were all slimy and gross, but having held a human heart in hand, on several occasions, kind of ruined any excuses he could spit out. But it was entertaining nonetheless. Seeing Gon fall onto his back, laughing, because of Killua’s panicked expression at the newly caught creature. 

Fishing wasn’t exactly a Christmas thing, but it was also nice to have a break once in a while. To get outside and into the freezing air, had some form of freedom to it.

“When is Alluka arriving?” Gon asked randomly as they waited for something to bite their lures. 

“The 16th” he answered, Gon nodded audibly and they went back to quietly waiting. 

Killua took a few glances in Gon’s direction, looking at his focused gaze. Gon went into zetsu every time he hunted or fished. His face looked all serious when he concentrated. Killua came to wonder what he even thought about, while waiting. Or if he even thought at all. It was like watching a carnivore preparing to attack it’s prey.

Gon had really grown, not only physically, but mentally too. He still had his childish whiny behavior, but he wasn’t selfish anymore. he learned that other people care for him and he shouldn’t just charge to his death, alone. Gon had also been more open about his feelings, so Killua had seen him cry quite a few times, during the last two years. 

His thoughts were interrupted, when a few tugs on his line occurred, soon followed by heavy pulling on the fishing rod. 

...

“Dinner is ready!” Gon yelled in triumph.

The fish Killua had pulled out, was now gutted and cooked, laying on a long metallic plate. The table was decorated with a Christmas themed tablecloth and some porcelain mice, with bows on.

Killua and Gon had spent the last hour cooking the fish and making side dishes. Gon, who used to be bad at cooking, had over their separated years, learned how to. Of course not better than Killua, himself.

Mito came to the kitchen and they all began to eat. 

“This is delicious” she praised as she took another bite. Killua’s own mouth was stuffed to the breaking point.

“It’s all thank to Killua” Gon said, with a blinding smile. 

“What can I say, I’m an amazing cook” he bragged, after gulping his food down. “It’s hard to handle all this awesomeness” he added, with a laugh.

“You really are awesome, Killua” Gon said genuinely, catching Killua off guard. He was simply joking around, not prepared for an honest Gon moment.

Soft laughter occurred next to them. They both turned to see the culprit. Looking confused at the redheaded woman.

“What?” Gon asked her, smiling because she did.

“Nothing, it’s nothing” she said, in between giggles. “You two are just so cute”

‘Cute’ she said. Killua was confused. Only Alluka and Gon ever called him cute and it was more often than not, when mocking him. 

He ended up wondering what she meant all night, until he fell asleep.


	4. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth December and Friday, meaning we can go to bed at 4am and not feel bad about it!

Killua could be very picky at times. Probably due to his traumatic assassin training, in which most his food was poisoned. But one thing he could never say no to, was sweets. His parents never gave him sweets, “because they make you fat and then it’s harder to be stealthy, just look at Milluki” or something along those lines.

His chocorobo addiction was nothing to be proud of, but he certainly didn’t plan on fixing it. 

today, the plan was to bake cookies. Christmas cookies, to be correct. Killua figured as much when he saw the ingredients on the Kitchen counter. His suspicion was proved right ten seconds later, when Mito joined them in the kitchen.

“There’s no Christmas without cookies” she said. Gon nodded in agreement.

They had just come home from the forest, it was a little past noon. Mito had gotten everything ready while they were out sparring. 

“Thanks Mito” Gon smiled and looked over at Killua, who was currently staring all the energy out of the chocolate chips. “Do you know how to make cookies?” 

“Duh. Nanika always demanded for me to bake them with her, Alluka too” he laughed, remembering how Nanika would always make puppy eyes at him, causing them to grow five times in size. The beautiful black pits ended up covering half of her face.

“Then we should make some again after she arrives!” Gon cheered, getting two aprons from behind the kitchen door. He threw a light grey one at Killua and put on a dark green one himself. Killua assumed that this grey one was Mito’s.

Killua had never baked with his mom, or anyone but Alluka, actually. Gon had Mito, they must have baked and cooked together all the time. Mito was the perfect example of a mother and she wasn’t even Gon’s real one. Killua didn’t envy Gon and Mito’s relationship, but the thought did make him feel somewhat lonely. A mother’s love was something he had never felt.

“Are you alright?” Killua came back to life when Gon waved a hand in front of his face.

“Ah, yes, sorry. I was just spacing out” of course he would never tell Gon all of that. 

“I was just asking you which of the cookies you wanted to make” he said, getting out of Killua’s personal space. When did he even get in it?

“Chocolate chip ones” Killua responded.

“Thought so” Gon laughed, his smile big and genuine. 

...

Killua grabbed the hot baking tray out of the oven. The cookies laid on it was flattened out and the chocolate had melted into little brown pools. Weirdly enough, it reminded him of Gon’s eyes. 

“Ahhh that smells so good!” Gon said, audibly inhaling the chocolaty scent. Killua proceeded to put the tray down on the stove top. He looked over at Gon, who was struggling to mix the honey into the dough. 

“Your face is covered in flour” Killua commented with a laugh, before grabbing the newly baked cookie. It was still soft, breaking in half when lifted from the tray. 

“Yours too” Gon said and when Killua turned to look at him, flour was blown into his face. 

“You little shit” he snapped, jokingly. 

The next thing they knew was the messy kitchen, covered in flour from floor to ceiling. To say the least, Mito was not amused.


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 5.
> 
> This is probably not very well written, but hopefully still alright.

To say the least, Mito was not amused.

In fact, she was pissed.

So as a punishment, Killua and Gon had been sent into town, to help people out. In the beginning, it seemed like a useless punishment. What could a few old people need help for? 

Well. Currently Gon and Killua was stuck babysitting. Before that, they had to mow a lawn, fix a lightbulb, find a missing cat and move 56 bags of flour to the grocery store. 

“Gon! It wont shut up!” Killua yelled as he held the screaming baby in his arms. Gon was in the kitchen making powder baby milk or whatever it was called. 

“Try cheering it up” he yelled back, unhelpfully. As if Killua hadn’t already tried countless times. He tried making faces or funny sounds. Even rocking it back and forth in his arms to lull it to sleep. Killua never wanted to have a baby in his life. It was like a creature from hell. How was this ‘thing’ even supposed to be cute?!

“Here, let me” Gon took the baby and held the bottle up to it’s mouth. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. The baby even became quiet and started to drink from the bottle. 

Killua kind of spaced out, just looking at Gon holding the baby. He didn’t really think about anything, just sat still and watched. Not before long his vision became blurry and he didn’t really bother snapping out of it. Gon looked so mature, sitting here on the floor with him, baby in his arms. One day, Gon would be married and have his own child, maybe even more than one. Then Killua could come visit, pretending not to be in love with Gon and pretend to be happy for him and his future wife. Meanwhile Killua himself would probably be alone forever. 

Maybe Alluka would come visit him from time to time. Maybe he should just do like ging and disappear from the world. Find something he wants to do and give it his all. Something to make him forget Gon. Although he didn’t really want to forget Gon. 

They had been together for a long time now. They had done odd jobs here and there, never really staying in one place for too long. Last time he saw Alluka was four months ago, when they went to check up on her. She and Nanika had learned to communicate better and Alluka was able to use Nanika’s power now, although only for small tasks. 

Bisky was a great teacher and Killua trusted her enough to make sure that Alluka would be safe at all times. 

“Killua?” Oh, he spaced out again. Gon looked at him with a concerned look, but went back to feeding the baby. It’s parents should probably be home soon. It was afternoon now, so they had to get back to Mito as well.

...

On their way back, Killua found himself curious.

“Gon?” He started and when Gon hummed, he continued, “have you ever thought about getting married?”

“Huh?” Gon looked at him with a look Killua didn’t quite recognize.

“Like, do you ever think about getting a girlfriend?” Killua explained, ignoring the pain his heart caused him when he said it. Gon’s expression changed.

“No, not really” he answered, Killua felt kind of relieved at that.


	6. Someone special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that finding presents is one of the biggest struggles of Christmas.

Everyone will have a different answer if you ask them what Christmas means.

Some will say it’s all about being with your family. Others will say it’s all about religion. But then comes a majority who would mention presents. To give and get.

Giving gifts is also a form of love. If you put enough thought into a present, it can mean a lot to someone. Killua himself loves to give, and see people he loves be happy. Alluka would always have the most heartwarming smile, whenever Killua would give her something. If it was a new dress or simply a piece of cake, it didn’t matter. Killua would give Alluka the world if she asked for it. 

Which is why, picking out a Christmas present was difficult. Despite all he just said, this gift needed to be perfect. It needed to be special.

The two of them had split up in town to look for presents. Gon needed something for Mito and Killua needed to find something for Alluka. 

Money wasn’t the issue. But he only had so much time to pick something out for her. In just ten days she would arrive. What would an 18 year old girl want anyway? 

Alluka likes makeup and dresses. She likes jewelry and shoes. She likes baking and drawing. She used to like stuffed animals, but they might bring back bad memories. She loved to look at flowers on their adventures and she always made him flower crowns out of them. 

He had already looked in every store that had any of those things. But nothing seemed special enough. 

Thinking of someone special, he would also have to find a present for Gon. But he already have an idea on what to give him. Either way, Gon always says he doesn’t need anything more. He always says that he’s happy and satisfied. Even though he could seriously use some new clothes. It took Killua long enough to get him out of his green booty shorts, but he still only wear one outfit at all times. Which is not only unhygienic, but gross. 

However Killua wasn’t planning on giving Gon new clothes. But thinking about it, he should probably add a new pair of jeans on top of his present.

...

“Did you find anything for her?” Gon asked as they met up again. Killua shook his heard, he had found something for Mito however. He didn’t plan on giving Mito a present to begin with, but she has done so much for both of them. He had found it, when looking for something for Alluka. 

“What about you?” He asked and Gon shook his head as well.

“Guess we will have to try again” Gon said and laughed. Killua agreed and they went to get some food at a stall. It was starting to get pretty cold, Killua thought as he sank further into his scarf.

Looking up at the sky, it might even begin to snow soon.


	7. Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7.
> 
> Oh? What’s this? Mito’s perspective? I think so.

It was snowing outside. The small white crystals fell from the sky, yet melted the second they touched the ground. It was cold, 28 degrees (-2 Celsius) to be exact. The sky was grey and the sun well hidden. 

Inside the old house, was two hunters bathing in their auras. The house was quiet, they sat crossed legged on the floor, facing each other. They had been like that for the past three hours. Simply concentrating their ten. 

Mito didn’t quite understand the meaning of it. But she assumed it was just some hunter thing. However watching them sit silently like that, while they were usually so loud and hyper, was weird. It was like they were sleeping, perhaps meditating. But the two boys she knew, had far too much energy to sit still and meditate for hours. 

Abe had pasted away three years ago. Leaving Gon and Mito to themselves. Then Gon had gotten his- nen, was it?- back and left again. Who was she to stop Gon for leaving, when the boy loved adventures so much. She trusted Killua to take care of him. Killua was a kind, selfless boy. Mito had only figured out about his family after Gon came back home, again. Killua, a former assassin, was sitting here on her floor with the most peaceful expression a person could have. 

Gon had told her everything about him. How he had saved Gon and how much Gon regretted hurting his feelings. Killua might have grown up an assassin, but he was one of the most kindhearted people she knew. 

The two of them where like soulmates. She didn’t believe in something like that before seeing them together. Mito was only 13 when she took custody over Gon, meaning she never had time to fool around and fall in love. 

But seeing the way Gon smiles when he’s around Killua, is all she would ever need. Which is why she couldn’t get herself to be selfish. Gon deserved happiness and who was she to take that away from him? Maybe Mito should leave whale island as well. Try and see the world before she’s too old. 

“Stop that” she heard Killua laugh, pushing Gon’s foot away from his leg. Gon was giggling too, poking Killua with his feet, while remaining his eyes closed. It was about time his hyper energy got the best of him. 

“Killua, be quiet, I’m trynna concentrate” Gon said, barely holding a serious face. His shoulders were shaking from trying to control his laughter.

“You are such a little brat” Killua growled as he kicked Gon’s foot away. Despite their words, they were both keeping a huge smile plastered on their faces. Breaking down into laughter while playing aggressive footsie.

Mito couldn’t help but smile as well.


	8. Snowball fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. December.
> 
> I forgot to write this chapter, because I was busy playing Minecraft XD so it might be a little rushed.

Since yesterday had the cold, white crystals fallen from the sky, creating a thick layer of snow outside. Covering every hill and tree, from the sky to the sea. Everything was painted in a blinding white. 

It was the perfect weather for two frisky hunters to have a snowball fight. However such fun tends to be a little more intense (some might say dangerous) when the two of them had inhumane powers. One, with the speed of a god and lightning fast reflexes. The other with the strength of a thousand men and the ability to form a power equal to a bomb, in his hand.

However the two hunters themself might just see it as everyday fun. A playful game perhaps. A competition more likely.

Mischievous smirks placed on both their faces. Heavy laughter and swears filled the air. They had found a clearing far enough away from everyone else, so they wouldn’t have to worry about breaking something.

Each snowball thrown with a power equal to razors dodgeball. Back then catching such thing had been impossible if on your own. Now, it felt like nothing more but a rock. Still painful if not caught, but nothing life threatening.

“You throw like a little girl” Gon teased as he formed another ball of snow. 

“You aim like a blind man” Killua snapped back, laughing as he dodged Gon’s attack. It hit a tree behind him, which instantly fell with loud protest. Oh well, they could use it for firewood so it wouldn’t be wasted. 

“It’s not my fault. You move so fast the snowball has no chance of keeping up” Killua can see Gon’s pout from afar. He’s really cute when he makes that face. Killua couldn’t help but smack it with a snowball and Gon was too slow to react. Gon let out a loud “oof” as his cheek became a bloody red. 

Killua had hit him nine times now and Gon had yet to land a single one. 

But what Gon lacked in speed, he made up for in strength. Meaning Killua always lost in arm wrestling, unless he cheated and zapped Gon.

By the end of the day, Killua’s victory was clear. It was getting cold and they were both exhausted from the amount of nen they had used. Killua had drained most of the electricity in his body as well. Keeping ten up kept them warm, so they didn’t really fear getting a cold. 

It was still snowing by the time they got home, it had been all day. By now, it had build up a layer thick enough to reach their knees. If it didn’t stop snowing soon, they would definitely get snowed in. 

Killua looked over at Gon, his face was red and scratched from the hits Killua had landed. In his arm, he held the tree they had accidentally chopped down. He laid it down outside the house. It wasn’t a huge tree, maybe just a few years old. It was about twice the size of their Christmas tree, which was only 6feet tall. 

They got inside and Mito told them of how she had been worried after hearing explosion like sounds. They told her that it was just from the snowballs, both laughing sheepishly. Gon rubbed his nape while apologizing for worrying her.


	9. Hot chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th December.
> 
> So like, I know they said that whale island never really changed much in temperatures. But this is my fic and I can do what I want AHAHAHA

It was still dark in their room by the time they woke up. More than the usual winter morning. Snow had covered the window in a thick layer, keeping out all light.

They couldn’t go outside either, because when they opened the door, there was nothing but snow. Great, Killua thought to himself. Gon was beside him, yawning into one palm, the other touching the wall of snow.

“Guess we aren’t going outside today” Gon laughed and dragged himself into the kitchen.

Killua himself wasn’t very tired, he could easily go a week without sleeping. But even so, he found himself yawning whenever Gon did.

They were just standing in the kitchen, spreading butter onto some toast, when Gon leaned against Killua’s pale body. His heart decided to go into Godspeed all by itself. Gon was really warm against his side, heating him up like a campfire.

“What are you doing?” Killua asked calmly, at least he tried to.

“‘m just sleepy” Gon mumbled into his shoulder. “You smell good, Killua” he added with an audible inhale, absolutely destroying every last bit of Killua’s will to live. He couldn’t even bring himself to say anything, in fear of a voice crack or stuttering. 

He chose to just push Gon off him and go back to his toast. 

Why did Gon have to be like that all the time? Is he even aware of how it makes Killua feel? Maybe he knows and just loves to torture him. Perhaps this is Killua’s punishment for liking Gon, his good luck had to run out at some point.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Killua” Gon laughed beside him. As if he had a choice.

“I’m not, your breath stinks” he snapped back, Gon just kept laughing. Him and his stupid laugh and warm body and cute face and.. and his raspy morning voice that makes Killua’s stomach flutter. Stupid.

...

It wasn’t much later, that Gon chose to pull another stunt on Killua’s heart.

They were both sitting near the fireplace, watching the flames and enjoying the warmth, when Gon got up and left without a word. A few minutes pasted and Killua assumed he was just on the toilet, so he didn’t really pay it much attention. 

However, when Gon returned, he held onto a tray. On the tray was two mugs and some of the cookies they had made the other day.

Killua was pleasantly surprised to find out, that the mugs were filled with hot chocolate. 

He snatched the mug off the tray and ignored Gon’s laugh. 

“You remind me of a cat” Gon giggled and put the tray down in front of them. Killua was far too busy with his hot chocolate to notice how close Gon was. Only after the mug was empty did he realize. He found himself too lazy to move and instead melted into Gon’s side.


	10. Sparring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th December.
> 
> Some of these chapters are a little less Christmas and more just feelings and thoughts. But I mean- nobody ever said that they all had to be Christmas related.

Ever since they arrived on whale island, it felt like the two of them had gotten closer. Killua did love Gon, he always had. He remembered that time when he was chained up by Milluki and heard that Gon was trying to open the testing gates. His 12 year old heart had done something he had never felt before and despite his situation, he couldn’t help but smile.

Gon had gone out of his way, to come and pick up Killua, at his house full of professional assassins. Nobody would ever have gone that far for someone like him. Killua felt special, loved even. It was all too unfamiliar a feeling that he didn’t know what it meant before much later.

Now he and Gon had went through everything together. A hunter exam, nen training, greed island, a war even. Nothing could tear the two apart. 

Killua felt all warm inside at the thought of it. However now wasn’t the time to think about that, since Gon was right in front of him, trying desperately to hit him. Sparring sessions were important to keep their strength intact. It was also one of Killua’s favorite things, since he got to touch Gon without having to come up with an excuse.

Although he did much rather caress Gon’s perfect jawline and kiss his very tempting lips, tackling and punching him would be good enough for now. 

“You have been zoning out a lot lately” Gon suddenly started, “is something the matter?” It was all too sudden and Killua didn’t exactly know what to answer. He managed to hesitate in his movement for a mere millisecond and ended up with a fist harshly hitting his shoulder. 

He fell to the ground, Gon immediately coming over to check up on him. 

Killua chose to stay on the ground. He wasn’t exactly hurt, at least not enough for him to mind it. But he felt out of breath.

“I’m sorry” Gon said, what for Killua wasn’t quite sure. He just waved him off and began to stand up. His jeans were soaked from the snow underneath him. Most of it had melted over night, but there was still a fair amount covering the ground. 

“Let’s go again” Killua announced. Gon looked concerned at him, but chose not to say anything. He was pretty easy to read, but Killua pretended not to notice. How was he supposed to say that he had been zoning out thinking about Gon, to Gon himself. He didn’t feel like lying either, so he just avoided answering. 

They began sparring again, this time Killua stayed focused.

Each punch and kick was dodged or blocked. Leaving Gon no time to ask any more questions. Gon’s face looked puzzled, Killua found it entertaining. It was almost as if smoke was coming out his ears.

“Don’t think too much, Gon, it doesn’t suit you” Killua laughed. It earned him a pout from the other. 

“You’re right” Gon said, dodging another hit, “I just want you to know that you can tell me anything” there he goes with his embarrassing comments, that makes Killua feel all soft inside.

“Yeah yeah, shut up and concentrate” they both looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before grinning. Gon didn’t bring it up again for the rest of the day.


	11. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11th December.
> 
> The next few chapters might be a little more angsty.

It was late at night, Gon had taken Killua’s hand, leading him somewhere he wasn’t told. Killua followed Gon blindly as he would always do.

In this moment, Killua was all too much focused on Gon’s warm, calloused hand, than where they were going. It felt perfect in his own, like a puzzle piece. He looked up at the dark, starry sky and wondered if he would be able to be with Gon forever. Even just as a friend, if nothing more.

“This is it” Gon broke the silence. Killua looked down from the sky to see the familiar spot on a cliff. Last time they were here, they had promised to stick together. It was one of his most precious memories, one he had recalled every time he felt alone during their separation. A string of hope.

Killua stayed silent, he watched as Gon laid down a blanket on top of the half melted snow. 

“Do you remember?” Gon asked, as if he could ever forget. He nodded with a small chuckle, the winter air formed it into fog that quickly dispersed into the night. He sat down on the blanket and looked up at the stars, just like they did 6 years ago.

Gon kept quiet, Killua assumed he was just looking at the stars as well. However, when he looked over at the other, their gazes met. Had Gon been starring at him this entire time? His amber eyes shone in the moonlight, bright and joyful, hopeful.

“It’s kind of stupid, actually. For some reason I find you much more interesting than the stars” Gon chuckled beside him. That line kept repeating in Killua’s mind as his cheeks heated up like a stovetop. What does that even mean? Why would he say something like that? Why would he give Killua hope?

He felt the tears build in his eyes, quickly avoiding Gon’s gaze, hiding behind his bangs. 

“Killua?” He felt Gon’s hand lightly brush his bangs aside, then cupping his cheek. He found himself leaning into the heat of Gon’s hand, without thinking. 

“I’m fine,” he lied, “just got some sand in my eye”

“Was it something I said?” Gon asked, clearly seeing through his lie.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry” he sat back, out of Gon’s reach. His cheek felt cold without Gon’s touch, but he was only shooting himself in the foot by staying.

An awkward silence filled the air and Killua felt kind of bad. Gon was looking up at the stars now, a hurt expression. Maybe just this once, he’s been hiding his feelings for years, why would it be any different after today?

He quietly moved closer, leaning his head on Gon’s shoulder. Inaudibly apologizing.

Gon didn’t say anything either, he just embraced Killua further.

A feeling of safety and warmth was found in Gon’s arms. Killua melted into the touch, like butter on toast. Soon enough he fell asleep, right there, under the starry sky in the arms of the person he loved indescribably much.


	12. Endangered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th December.
> 
> Just a warning, I suck at writing action scenes XD also this might not be too original a scene, but it’s hard to come up with 25 things to write about!

Gun shots where heard from the forest, the birds quickly escaping through the air. Gon’s head immediately shot up from where he had been focusing on the water. Their fishing rods were tossed to the side, a quick glance at each other and they had a plan.

It could have been hunting, but the gun definitely didn’t sound like one used for hunting. They ran to the area and hid in the trees, scouting out for any leads on what was going on. 

They heard some men bickering, soundlessly, they sneaked closer.

“How could you lose it? It’s a full grown fucking foxbear, you asshat” one of the men said, he had a nasty scar crossing his entire face. His voice was raspy, like someone who smoked three packs of cigarettes a day.

“I thought I shot it, but when I went to look, it was gone!” The other man said, he looked young, probably around the same age as he and Gon.

Speaking of Gon, Killua looked over to see him hiding in zetsu, his expression: not pleased. Foxbears, they had once saved one from dying. They were endangered and worth a lot on the market, so it made sense that a lot of people would be after them.

Gon seemed ready to jump down and attack. Killua made sure he didn’t charge in recklessly. He got his attention by whistling just loud enough for Gon to hear it.

‘I’ll capture the boy, you get the man. Don’t kill him’ Killua signaled with his hands, Gon nodded, then jumped down from the tree. It was pretty ironic that the former assassin was the one to tell the other not to kill someone, but Gon tended to let his emotions guide him. He had gotten better at controlling them, though.

“Who are you” the scarred man asked, angrily. Killua used godspeed to run down and knock the boy out, who didn’t even notice him before he got a chop to his neck. 

“I’m sorry, but I won’t let you hurt the foxbears” Gon said, relatively calm.

The man wielded his gun, pointing it at Gon. “And what are you going to do about it?” He asked, a smirk on his face. Killua couldn’t help but notice his yellow teeth, even from afar. 

“I guess I will just have to send you home” Gon smirked back, however he has blinding white teeth and a very pretty smile. Right, Killua, this isn’t the time to think about that.

The man shot, aiming for Gon’s shoulder. However the bullet bounced right off.

“That kind of tickled” show-off. “Right, hunting an endangered animal and shooting an unarmed person? You could leave now and then nobody would have to get hurt. Or you could stay and see what happens” Gon said, as if quoting someone from an action movie.

The man just nodded and began to run away. Killua picked up the boy he had knocked out and ran up to the man. “Here you go” he said, handing the boy over like he was a purse someone dropped. 

After the threat was gone and they made sure the foxbear was safe, they went back to fishing.

“You really enjoyed yourself, huh” Killua laughed when Gon’s cheeks turned red.


	13. Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13th December.
> 
> Here’s why Killua hates Christmas.

Hiding in the shadows, he followed the older man around. A selfish business man, who a client requested to be assassinated. 

It was the 24th of December.

Killua had been walking in the shadow of this man for three days now, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

The streets were covered in Christmas lights and ornaments. From each house came the scent of sweets and food. It was amazing, Killua had thought. He was only ten, still learning about the world. All his life he had been home, training, only ever leaving the mountain for a job. Every Christmas so far had been spent in the torture room or stuck to Illumi’s back. 

The man, who was to be killed, was constantly on his phone or at meetings. He got home late every night and treated his wife like shit. The only time he saw his children was in the early morning before he left. 

Scum like him deserves to be killed. That thought made this whole job a lot easier.

In the end, he ended up killing him in his bed, the night leading to the 25th. The hot blood streamed down his arms and soaked up the sheets. Just when he was about to leave before he was caught, one of the kids walked in on him. Saw him, saw the blood, saw his dad laying on the bed lifeless. The boys eyes went wide as he screamed. He cried and cried, paralyzed in fear. 

The boys eyes looked at him like he wasn’t even human. Like how Killua would feel whenever Illumi threatened him. Was he really just as bad as his brother?

For once, Killua felt horrible. For some reason, he had never thought anyone would miss the people he killed. 

The mans wife came running into the room to see what was going on. She screamed as well, getting her phone to call the police. Killua knew well enough that he should have run away in that second, but why couldn’t he?

“I’m so sorry” he whispered. He didn’t understand why, why did he care now and never before? He was a professional assassin, he didn’t feel sorry. So why did he feel so horribly lost now? 

Everything began to swirl, it all became dark like the deepest hole in the ground.

“I’m sorry” repeated with no end in his head. 

~*~*~

Killua woke up with a gasp, dripping in cold sweat. 

He sat up on the futon on the floor, placing his hands on his forehead. He felt dizzy, sick even. 

Stupid nightmare.

He looked over to see Gon still sleeping. He looked so at peace. Killua checked the time on his phone. It was 6:18am, he decided that he slept enough and got up to take a shower. 

The lights were on downstairs, maybe he could help Mito with something, to distract himself.


	14. Sleepn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th December.
> 
> I promise there will soon be actual Christmas content againXD

The nightmare followed Killua once again, into another night. 

This time he woke up at 1am.

He tried and failed to fall asleep again, his mind going too fast for him to find peace. Restlessness haunted him, this time at the worst. Killua just laid silent on his back, arms straight down on his sides. He didn’t want to wake Gon, didn’t want to explain everything to him. 

He didn’t even feel tired, he was wide awake, like he had just downed a gallon coffee.

Checking his phone again, it read out [1:07am], great, only 6 minutes pasted since he last checked. He’s always been patient, but it felt like hours had pasted. 

Killua startled when he heard sheets being pulled aside. Gon stood up and walked out the room. He heard a door open and then the flush of the toilet, followed by that of the sink and then footsteps coming back towards the room. Killua hurried to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep.

Gon came into the room, closing the door after himself and went back to his bed. Or Killua thought he did, however, the next thing he knew, was the ground disappearing under him, being replaced by two muscular arms. 

“Wha? Gon! What are you doing?” Killua opened his eyes wide, looking up at the face above him. There was little light in the room, only few lines of moonlight coming through the curtains. 

Killua was put down gently on the bed, Gon scooping in next to him. 

“You told me nothing was wrong, and I’m not gonna push you. But this is the second time you wake up, looking like you saw a ghost” Gon pulled him against his chest, “Mito used to do this whenever I had a nightmare” 

Killua didn’t know what to do. Gon was just trying to make him feel better, but this just filled his mind with another million thoughts. Some less innocent than others. But Gon’s chest was oh so warm and Killua already felt tired again, like he was melting. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. 

Friends can cuddle too, right? ....Right? 

Killua nearly screeched when he felt a hand on his head, ruffling through his white curls.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Gon asked, hesitantly removing his hand.

“It’s.. fine” Killua was mentally kicking himself. 

Gon’s hand returned to his hair, playing around with it. It was definitely a feeling Killua could get used to, despite his very red face right now. It was calming, like he rubbed away every little thought stuck in Killua’s mind.

“It’s so soft” Gon mumbled, mostly to himself. Killua was already half asleep by now. Gon’s warmth felt so comforting and safe, he didn’t want to be anywhere in the world but here. Surely enough he fell asleep right away, the nightmare didn’t appear again that night. 

By the time Gon was sure Killua was asleep, he placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Killua had been acting weird lately and Gon really wanted to help him, but he didn’t know what the issue was. Gon looked down, seeing the sleeping boy in his arms, he didn’t remember feeling more happy than in this very moment.


	15. Finding presents, second attempt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15th December.
> 
> In which Killua finally finds a present for Alluka.

They once again found themselves in the shopping district of whale island. 

Alluka was on her way, the ship would dock tomorrow morning. Meaning, if he were to find a present without her seeing it, he would have to buy it today. However the deadline didn’t help him come up with anything. Far from, it only helped to stress him further.

Mito had told him, “it’s not about the present, but the thought behind it.” It sounded wise at the time, but he was still lost. Not only that, but his mind was still filled with the memory of Gon’s chest and heat. Falling asleep in Gon’s arms were an addicting experience, a feeling he had been starved for.

“I’m completely blank” Killua let out a defeated sigh. 

“I don’t know what to get Mito either. She means so much to me and I just want to give her something special.” Gon said, thinking.

“I’m sure she will be happy that you are just here, celebrating Christmas with her. She must be lonely, especially after Abe...” Killua shut himself up, not wanting to ruin Gon’s mood.

“Killua! KILUAA! that’s it! I know what to get her! You’re amazing!” Gon beamed up and began to run. Killua was left in his dust, flustered. “I’ll be back!” was yelled, before he disappeared around the corner. 

Alone once again, Killua went back into his thoughts. 

Alluka. She liked sweets, like himself. But he also wanted to give her something she couldn’t eat. 

The shopping district was decorated with lights and ornaments, shining brightly like a million stars. Like small diamonds, crystals. An ornament, something absolutely useless, which’s purpose was to decorate. Like jewelry.

It was worth a look, and he couldn’t exactly afford to be picky. So he went to the shop, which had a huge sign reading “gold and silver” above the entrance.

Hardly a minute pasted before a lady walked up to him. “Can I assist you in any way, sir?” She asked politely. Although Killua didn’t know her, she worked here, meaning she would know more about this than he would, it would definitely be the fastest way to find something.

“I’m looking for a Christmas present, for my little sister.” He said, simple as it could be. 

“I should be able to help you with that. What’s your budget, sir?” 

“There’s no budget.. and please drop the sir” Killua tried, being called sir made him feel old. The lady nodded and began to walk in a direction towards a glass display.

“Are you looking for anything in particular, like a ring, a bracelet, a watch perhaps?” 

And so Killua spent half an hour in that store. He ended up finally finding something in the end. As he left the store, he heard the woman sigh in relief. He would feel bad for her had it not been her job.

It didn’t take him long to find Gon’s present either, he already knew what to give him. 

He grabbed his phone, typing out a quick message.  
——————  
Killua, 3:48pm: “How’s it going?”

Idiot, 3:48pm: “Almost done! meet me at the fountain in 15 min?” 

Killua, 3:49pm: “Alright”  
——————

Killua sat down on a bench next to the dried out fountain. With all distractions out of the way, he found himself thinking about yesterday.

“Hey!” Gon said, snapping Killua out of his thoughts. He waved back, getting up from the cold bench. “So... did you find something?”

“Yeah” Killua get the matt jewelry box out of the bag and opened it, to show Gon.

“Wow, I’m sure they will love it” Gon smiled. Killua closed the box again, putting it back.

“What did you get her?” He asked, pointing to the plastic bag in Gon’s hand.

“It’s a secret” Gon teased, giving him a huge grin.

“Not fair” Killua growled, earning him a chuckle. He didn’t want to press on it any further, since Gon seemed to be pretty excited about it.


	16. Alluka’s arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th December.
> 
> I legit forgot to buy Christmas presents this year XD I knew I forgot something.

They watched the ship appear over the horizon. Sailing towards the harbor of whale island. It was still far away, but they had arrived a bit earlier than expected. The walk from Mito’s house to town was turned into a competition on who would get there first. And of course, Killua won.

“It’s really not fair when you have Godspeed” Gon whined next to him, still catching his breath. 

“Then don’t compete with me, if you know you’re going to lose” Killua smirked back, always happy to have won over the other. Gon just pouted, making that stupidly cute face. 

Thirty minutes pasted and the ship finally arrived. Among the other twenty or so people who walked out, was Alluka. Her long black hair hidden behind both a scarf and a hat. She spotted them right away and hurried over, her suitcase in hand. 

“Big brother! Gon!” She beamed up, hugging them both. “I missed you so much” 

“We missed you too!” Gon said, hugging them both even tighter. Killua was relieved to see his sister made it safely. He knew she was strong, but since Bisky wasn’t coming with, he had been slightly worried. After all, Illumi could be waiting for the moment when bisky and Alluka split up. Although they hadn’t heard anything from him in years. 

They didn’t stop hugging for another two minutes, Killua didn’t really care if people stared at them. they eventually broke it, to go back to Mito’s house.

...

The walk back was mostly filled with Alluka and Gon chatting. Killua just listened and added in a few times. Alluka was telling about how it was training with bisky and what she learned. Gon asked Into it and kept the conversation going, as he did best. 

Despite the cold, he felt pretty warm inside. Having his sister back made him happy, and even more so to see her smile and beam when talking. He felt like he had succeeded in giving Alluka a life and all the happiness she had missed out on, during her time in the basement. 

And Gon always treated her like his own sister. In an alternate universe, maybe he could even be Alluka’s brother in law. In a universe where Killua’s feelings weren’t one sided. 

...

“You must be Alluka” Mito greeted when they finally came back. Alluka nodded and shook Mito’s hand. “You look so pretty, it must run in the genes” Mito added, looking over at Killua.

Gon nodded at that, making Killua blush. “You too!” Alluka said, smiling from ear to ear.

After some hesitation, Killua allowed Nanika to come out. Mito luckily took it well, only startling for a short second, before greeting Nanika like she would with a normal person. Apparently Gon had already told Mito about her, so at least she was prepared.

The rest of the day pasted by with talking and putting a bed up for Alluka in Mito’s room.


	17. Movie night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17th December.
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know, that this chapter is exactly 500 words long XD

Killua was more than happy to spend Christmas with the three people he loved the most. Killua would never admit it out loud, but Mito was like a mother to him. Caring for him and not his past, giving him the feeling of a mother’s love, a feeling he wasn’t familiar with until he first met her.

Kikyo, his real mother, had been so overly possessive that Killua cringed just at the thought of her. She had always told him, “I love you, kil, I just want the best for you.” Although the best for him was apparently being poisoned and tortured since his first memory. 

“Killua?” Gon asked with clear concern in his voice and a hand on his shoulder. He had spaced out again, as he found himself doing far too often lately. Thinking about it, it might be because they aren’t really doing anything. It’s the first time in months since they got to relax and have a break. Normally his head would be occupied with figuring out a plan for their mission or all too focused in combat. 

“Sorry” he said, it wasn’t really an answer that made sense without context, but Gon knew why he said it. Gon had been worried about Killua, giving him that look of confusion and concern, every time he spaced out. Luckily enough, he hadn’t stubbornly pressed on the matter, as he does with some things.

“Alluka and I were talking about watching old Christmas movies.” Gon added, taking his hand off Killua’s shoulder. 

“Like the polar express or Rudolph!” Alluka beamed. The mentioned two movies being made 40 years apart. 

“Sure.” Killua chuckled. Not that he could say no to that sparkling face anyway. 

They chose to watch the polar express. Gon got cookies in the kitchen and Killua put the movie onto the tv. Alluka was “keeping the couch warm”, snatching all the blankets to herself. 

“We’re almost out of cookies, now that Alluka is here, we can make some more” Gon said, walking back into the living room. He held a tray with hot chocolate- god I love him so much, Killua thought to himself- and cookies. 

Then they all got in the far-too-small-for-three-people couch and started the movie.

(If you were wondering, Mito is down working at the dock.)

Killua didn’t fail to notice how he and Gon’s thighs were touching under the blanket. He took another sip of his hot chocolate, trying not to think too much about it. 

The movie was pretty shitty, if Killua should say so himself. Not only was the sound badly put together, far too quiet when they talked, but the train so loud he could still hear it even as the movie ended. He also wondered why the hell that guard on the train had to constantly yell. But Alluka and Gon seemed to like the movie, so he didn’t comment on it. 

In the end, he was just happy to spend time with them. Shitty movie or not.


	18. Ging’s excuses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th December.
> 
> I think the name gives this chapter away.

They were in Gon’s room, playing cards. Alluka definitely cheated, but she wouldn’t admit it.

“You are just a sore loser” she giggled, once again winning. 

Their game came to a halt when they heard yelling downstairs. They creaked Gon’s door open to listen in on whatever Mito was verbally cursing out.

“Do you have any idea how much you being here means for him?!” She started, clearly beyond pissed. “Don’t you dare give me those excuses, you are such a fucking asshole, you absolute disgrace of a homeless looking man!” they all startled, hearing Mito swear for the first time. Gon was about to walk down there, but Killua stopped him in his tracks. “I hope you burn in hell, you shitty heartless animal!” 

They all stood mouth agape, Killua let his hand leave Gon’s chest, where it had held him back. Then Gon practically ran downstairs, Killua and Alluka followed.

“What happened, Mito?” Gon asked, as they reached the living room. Mito was sitting on the couch, her hands rubbing on her forehead. She looked up, an apologetic frown on her face.

“I’m sorry, Gon” she said, patting the couch. Killua and Alluka stayed by the stairs, giving them space. It seemed appropriate to do so. 

“What’s wrong?” Gon asked again, putting his hand on Mito’s back. 

“Your shithead of a father” Mito growled, Gon’s shoulders went tense.

“He isn’t coming, is he?” Gon asked, forcing out a laugh. He was clearly sad about it. Gon had talked about him almost everyday, saying it would be their first Christmas together. Ging had been back on the island for a week when Abe died. But that was about it. Killua felt bad for both Gon and Mito. 

“I’m sorry, but you know how he is. I’m honestly not even surprised” 

“It’s not your fault, Mito. I just need to be alone for a bit” he said, standing up. He still had that forced smile on his face, even as he pasted Alluka and Killua on the stairs. 

...

Some time pasted, Mito was stress cleaning the house, mumbling to herself.

“You should go talk to him” Alluka said, as they both sat on the couch. They lifted their legs as Mito went by with the vacuum cleaner. 

“He said he wanted to be alone” Killua tried, he wasn’t good at cheering people up. But Alluka’s expression told him that he wouldn’t have a choice. Then her face changed, revealing the pits of black.

“Gon sad” Nanika spoke, already with tears in her eyes. 

“Geez, alright. I will see what I can do. Don’t cry please” Killua sighed, patting Nanika’s head. then Alluka was back, pushing him off the couch to get going. 

...

Killua knocked on Gon’s door, before opening it when there was no response. On the bed was a wrapped up ball of blankets. He sat down on the bed next to him, staying quiet for a bit. 

“I know that you were exited to see him, so I understand that you’re sad.” Killua sat still, hands in his lap. 

“I just don’t get why I’m not worth his time” Gon mumbled, coming out from under the blankets. His hair was a mess and his eyes puffy. 

“You know what, he’s an asshole. And if he can’t see how amazing you are, it’s him who’s not worthy your time” Killua said, he really didn’t like Ging. 

“Do you really mean that?” Gon asked, sitting up next to him. 

“With every atom of my being” Killua huffed, hiding his embarrassment. 

“Thank you, Killua. I’m glad I have you here with me” Gon beamed once again, hugging around Killua’s waist. Before they came to whale island, he would have pushed Gon away, insulting him. Now, he found himself leaning into the touch.

“Now cheer up, you look like shit” Killua laughed. It earned him a slap to his shoulder, but seeing Gon’s smile back was worth it.


	19. Gingerbread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th December.
> 
> I was listening to Christmas songs all morning XD

Kelly Clarkson played on the radio, bringing on the Christmas spirit Killua hated to admit he had. Gon had been showing him “the wonders of Christmas” all December now. Everything from fireplace cuddles to extreme house decorating. 

Everything was bright and sparkly, even the nights that were covered in snow. 

Never did he think, that Christmas could actually be enjoyed. He felt like a child again. The innocent part of his childhood that he rarely got to experience. Gon was giving him all that he had missed out on. 

They once again found themselves in the kitchen, mixing ingredients in a bowl. this time a little different then the last, because now Alluka was there too. Mito had also joined in, saying that she needed to keep an eye on them. Which is absurd really, since it was Gon who started it, not him. 

“So I heard you like baking” Mito said, smiling down at Alluka who was rolling out her dough. 

“YUP!” She beamed, “big brother always burned everything, so I had to take over” she giggled along with Mito. 

“Did not, I’m an excellent cook” Killua puffed his cheeks, feeling rather offended.

“Right, like that time you tried to make mac n’ cheese and somehow managed to burn the kitchen down” Gon mocked, giving a high-five to Alluka.

“THAT!- that was your fault!” He poked a finger to Gon’s chest, “you chose to scare me, causing me to use my nen” he remembered it quite well. He was mixing everything up, when Gon jumped out from zetsu, making a loud “BOO” and Killua accidentally flashed out some lightning, causing the counter to start burning. 

“Not my fault you were too concentrated to notice me.” Gon teased, slightly raising his chin. 

Killua, the good friend he is, zapped Gon right in his thigh. It was just a light zap, of course, but enough to shut Gon up.

“Ouch! Hey! Not fair” He whined loudly. Killua smiled proudly, returning to his cookie dough. He was pressing stars into it with a yellow cookie cutter.

Alluka was giggling to herself, pressing out gingerbread figures. 

...

While the cookies were in the oven, they busied themselves with making frosting. They colored it in white, blue, red, green and yellow. 

Alluka decorated hers to look like all of them. Mito had red hair and a green dress. Gon had green hair and his old green shorts and jacket on. Herself and Nanika had blue hair with red beads and yellow dresses. Then there was Killua, with white hair and a blue dress.

He looked down at his cookie face, then at the dress. Alluka had a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“Why do I have a dress on?” He asked, calmly. Gon was behind him laughing.

“Because you look like a princess.” Alluka deadpanned. Gon’s laughter only grew louder. He didn’t really know what to say, just stared down at the cookie before him. 

“You would look so pretty in a dress” Gon said after his laughter died down. Killua felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Don’t be ridiculous” he hissed, hiding behind his bangs.

“Aww Killua! Don’t be shy” Alluka teased. It seemed today Gon and her had a plan to torment him. They always did that.

“Betrayed by my own sister.” He mumbled, causing them all to laugh, even Mito.


	20. Snowman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th December.
> 
> Alluka’s pov! Oooo. Okay, but I don’t know how Alluka and Nanika interact, so bear with me.

Alluka had always been a huge fan of snow. 

Having spent her life in an isolated basement, she never got to play in it. Killua had taken her up north on one of their adventures, he had showed her these huge ice crystals that had grown up to 20feet. Everything had been so white and sparkly, cold too, but her winter gear had kept her warm, although it had been difficult to move freely in.

Today the snow had fallen high enough to cover her ankles. She had stared out from the safe warmth of the window, looking as the white flakes fell and melted on the glass.

Nanika wanted to go play in it. 

‘We can ask big brother, Gon too!’ She thought, and Nanika hummed in agreement.

So the two of them walked over to were Killua was sitting on the couch, staring at Gon’s side profile. She already knew about Killua’s feelings for him, but he wasn’t exactly trying to hide them either. 

“Big brother” she started, getting Killua’s attention, “Nanika and I want to go play in the snow”

“Sure, just remember your jacket” he said, not taking the clue that they wanted to go with him. Nanika took over, making her best pouty face.

“With Killua” she said, blurry voice. 

“Oh, of course, let me just get my gloves from my bag” Killua smiled and got up. Nanika beamed a smile before returning back, letting Alluka out. Killua gave her a head pat and kicked a sleeping Gon lightly in the shin. “We are going out to play in the snow, wanna come too?”

“Ow... there’s other ways to wake people up, killua” he said in a raspy voice, rubbing at his now red leg. “But yeah, just give me a second” he added with a yawn.

Alluka got her winter jacket on, then her worn out scarf and a hat. She jumped into her boots and took her mittens out of her jacket pocket. Looking like a colorful marshmallow, she walked outside. 

She proceeded to throw herself face first into the icy blanket of snow. It left behind an Alluka sized hole, like a snow angel without the wings.

She began to form a snowball in her hands, making it bigger and bigger until she could roll it. Then Killua and Gon came out and helped her, rolling two slightly smaller snowballs to put on top of Alluka’s.

And then, before them stood an undecorated snowman.

Gon stole a few rocks from Mito’s flowerbeds. Giving the snowman a face and some buttons on it’s stomach.

“We still need a nose” Killua said, pointing at their noseless friend. Normally people used carrots, or in movies they did, at least. Alluka was proud of their snowman, it looked so friendly.

“We forgot the arms too” Gon points out. They did, in fact, forget to give it arms.

And so they split to find the necessary things. It was hard to do so when everything was covered in snow. Alluka took her scarf off and put it around the snowman’s neck, or lack of, really. 

They stood and admired their work. It was clear to see that it was handmade, but it was made with love, so it didn’t matter. Alluka was really happy to be back with her brother and Gon.


	21. Town festival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st December.
> 
> These chapters get cut pretty short sometimes, sorry about that, but I want them all to be about the same length.

They were on their way into town.

A yearly festival, an early Christmas. The entire town was decorated in so many lights and ornaments you would think it was still daytime. However, the clocked ticked close to 9pm and the sun was far gone. 

On their way, dressed in coats and hats, for it was cold even for a fat cat. The snow laid thin on the concrete floor, and there was a wreath on every single door. Music played in the distance of town, only getting louder the further you walked down. Smiles on everyones faces, cause this was the most Christmassy of all places.

And now I’m gonna stop rhyming, cause it really gets old. Or so at least I have been told.

(Okay, but for real this time XD sorry)

Killua held onto Alluka’s hand as they followed the black spiky hair. Gon was showing them around the festival, a look of nostalgia in his eyes. He must have missed being here. After all, he had grown up on this island, he knew every single hiding place and shortcut. He even knew the forest like the back of his hand, just like the forest knew him. The animals treated him like he was one of them. From foxbears to rabbits.

They got to get a table and sit down to eat. Mito paid although Gon stubbornly insisted he would. Something about her being the adult and it would only make sense if she paid. 

They finished eating and began to go to all the stalls. Everything from balloon pop to pick a duck. Of course it all became a competition between the two hunters. And of course Killua won in the end, grinning proudly as Gon whined in the background. 

Alluka was following along, giggling with all their rewards in hand. Mito was shaking her head with a soft smile, talking to Alluka as the two ran off for other things.

After a while, they met up again. The main show was about to begin, so they found a spot to sit near the platform. Then some guy walked up and everyone cheered.

“It’s so nice to see so many familiar faces, along with new ones, here today” he started out. Everyone cheered a little more before it calmed down once again, “now, I’m not much of a speaker. But I still think I should give you all a thanks, for another wonderful year here on whale island.” He said, raising a glass. And so he went on thanking different people. The show ended with a song that everyone apparently knew. Killua and Alluka was left to just look at each other sheepishly.

After everything calmed down and people returned to the stalls, Killua walked up to Gon. “Who was that?” He asked.

“Ah, well-“ he took a moment to think about it, “I guess you could call him whale islands spokesperson. Although he doesn’t really have a labeled role.” Gon said, scratching his neck. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. This place is pretty small, after all” 

After that they continued their competitions and at the end of the day, they passed out on the couch.


	22. Tree decorating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22nd December.
> 
> If you all didn’t already see this masterpiece in the comments, then I just wanted to bring it up. It was made by LunaGitana here on ao3 and I really love it, so thank you again.

“It’s tradition to decorate the tree the 22nd” Mito explained. 

She had brought forth the last Christmas boxes, with “TReE” written in messy letters, like a child’s handwriting. In the boxes where Christmas ornaments. Some where basic store-bought, others seemed to have more story behind them. 

Killua took hold of a rock looking ornament. It had a tiny hand imprinted on it, with ‘Gon’s 1st Christmas’ written on the back. He must have been around two or three years old when it was made. 

He put down the ornament and grabbed another one from the box. It was a horse, worn out from years of use. The horses tail was missing, only adding to the old aesthetic. 

“Ah, that one was Mito’s favorite ornament, she got it from her parents. I accidentally broke it back when I was five” Gon says sheepishly as he leaned into killua’s side. This was apparently just what they did now, being all cuddly. Killua didn’t mind it, not in the least. He had gotten used to it after staying in Gon’s bed. After that first night, back when Killua had woken up from his nightmare, it had just been unspoken that they were to share the bed from then on.

“This one,” Gon said, grabbing a new ornament. It was a picture frame with shells glued to it, the picture was a drawing of three stick figures holding hands. “I used to bring home all the pretty shells I found on the beach, in the end Mito had too many. So she made this frame and asked me to draw something for it. That was back when I was four, I think” Gon explained as he put it aside.

His head landed on Killua’s shoulder, as he once again leaned in and grabbed something from the box. “Seeing all these, brings back so many memories.” Gon said almost in a whisper. 

“So.. are you two gonna help decorate the tree orr?” Alluka asked, reminding Killua they were in the living room. His face heated up as he quickly stood up, leaving Gon to fall against the floor. 

“Sorry” he mouthed and helped him up. Alluka was giggling mischievously, she knew exactly what she was doing.

He got up and began to place some shiny ornaments onto the tree. Gon put on all of the ones he had showed him and some other Gon made ones. Alluka was putting on candy canes and cones filled with wrapped sweets.

Mito had already put on the lights before they had started to decorate.

When all the boxes were almost empty, the tree stood in full glory, decorated with so many ornaments that Killua was surprised by the strength of it’s branches.

Mito handed Alluka the star for the top of the tree. “It’s always the youngest who gets to put the star on” she says, smiling down at Alluka who’s practically beaming with happiness.

“Are you sure?” She asks and Mito nodded. 

“Can Nanika do it then? She really wants to.” Alluka asks, looking mostly over at Killua. Mito hums and just seconds later, Nanika is out. Her smile was so wide, it warmed Killua’s heart.

“Come here, let me lift you.” He says and Nanika walks over to him with wobbly steps.

Killua lifted her up by the armpits and she placed down the star. She laughed with excitement as she was put down. “Pretty” she cheered before returning back to Alluka.

“Alright, let’s light it up then” Mito said with a clap of her hands. She went to the outlet that the trees lights were connected to and switched it on. The light lit up, shining like the night sky.


	23. Interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd December.
> 
> Alluka is the ultimate cockblocker in this fic XD

They were at the store, getting the last few ingredients for tomorrows dinner.

A lot of people seemed to have the same idea. The grocery store was crowded and the shelves were beginning to empty. Luckily they already had the most necessary things bought. They only needed the things that didn’t last long, like vegetables and fruits.

Alluka went with Mito, meanwhile Gon and himself had been given a list and treaded off to the other side of the store. 

“We need green onions next” Gon said as he read through the list. “Bell peppers too.” 

“What do you think we should do after Christmas?” Killua asked as he picked up and studied a bundle of green onion. Before they had gotten here, they had just been doing odd jobs here and there for the sake of money and training.

“Is Alluka going back to Bisky?” Gon asked after a moment of thinking. 

“Yeah, Bisky told me they are making a lot of progress, but since Alluka isn’t as fast learning as us, it will take her longer. I don’t know how much longer though, after all we learned it all in just a few months” he explained. 

“If that’s the case, we might just have to go back to taking odd jobs. Or we could see if Kite needs help with anything” Gon said, putting a pack of bell peppers into their basket. “Unless there’s something you want to do?” 

Something Killua want to do? Well other than make out with Gon, there was really nothing he could think of.

“We could go check up on Zushi, back at heavens arena. If he’s even still there” Killua suggested, “last time we saw him, he had become a floor master” 

“You’re right, we haven’t seen Zushi in forever. We could head there after new years, if you want to.” Gon said as he once again pulled out the shopping list. “Next is apples” he whispered to himself, looking around them in the greens department. He spotted the apples and bounced over towards them. 

“Don’t you have his number? We can text him to see if he’s available” Killua said, snatching the list from Gon’s hand. Carrots was the last thing on it.

“I lost it when my old phone broke, but we can find it on the hunter website” Gon walked over to where Killua was studying the carrots. He crouched down next to him, reaching over to grab a bag laying underneath another. Killua looked up to glare at him, since he could find his own carrots, thank you very much. But when he lifted his face, he found himself barely an inch from Gon’s.

They looked at each other with wide eyes. Gon’s honey colored ones where as beautiful as ever. They looked into his own with an unknown expression. 

Gon began to move closer, closing his eyes, but as their lips were just about to touch, they heard Alluka cough behind them. Not until then did they realize what they were about to do. Gon’s eyes opened in horror as he quickly moved away from Killua. 

“Did you get everything on your list?” Alluka asked with a furrow of her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, yes, we did. Where’s Mito?” Gon stuttered awkwardly, not once glancing back at Killua. 

Thankfully Alluka kept quiet, but so did Gon. Every time Killua tried to near him, he came up with an excuse and left. Killua could do nothing but to watch, each time hurting a little more than the last.


	24. Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 24th
> 
> Here’s an extra long chapter since today is Christmas, for me at least! 
> 
> Although this fic is written with 25 chapters, where they open presents in the morning, I actually open mine today after dinner. Anyway, I feel like y’all waited for this one.

Everything that had happened up until now, had Killua’s head spinning. Just a month ago, everything had been fine. Killua keeping his feelings to himself and Gon staying out of his personal space, well, most of the time. Now, Killua misses Gon’s heat whenever they are apart. 

They were in the kitchen helping Mito cook dinner. Alluka was helping her set the table, although there was still a few hours until they were going to eat. This left Killua alone with Gon in the kitchen, the silence eating him inside. 

Yesterday wasn’t brought up, the only words exchanged were “can you pass me the carrots?” or “where’s the salt?”. The tension filled the air, it was enough for even Alluka to notice, when she came to get the cutlery. 

“Did you two fight” she asked him through a whisper. Killua simply shook his head and nudged her away. He wasn’t about to explain it all to her, not until everything was back to normal. Whether normalt meant before December or just before yesterdays incident. 

He feared for their friendship. He was afraid that Gon would push him away or reject his feelings. Maybe if he just pretended that it never happened, and Gon didn’t bring it up, they could stay friends. Killua would push aside his feelings at any point, if it just meant they could stay together. He had done so for seven years after all.

However it turned out to not be that easy. He wanted to be with Gon, more than ever. All of December they had been acting almost like a couple and how was Killua supposed to just forget that? Forget the scent of Gon as he leaned closer into his chest at night. To forget the feeling of Gon’s warm hands playing with the messy curls that covered his head. Or even to forget how Gon would imply that he looked pretty.

“Gon I-“ “Killua y-“ they both started at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes. Killua felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Gon’s bright honey colored eyes made him hesitant for a bit.

“You go first” Gon said, smiling sheepishly.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, uhm, about yesterday” he said awkwardly, playing with his fingers. He didn’t really know how to voice his thoughts, at least not the right way. 

“Why would you say sorry?” Gon asked, looking at him with a troubled expression. “Nothing happened” he added. Which was true, for some part. True that yes, in fact, nothing actually happened. But it was more what didn’t happen, that troubled them both.

“I know. And you know that isn’t what’s wrong” Killua said, slightly annoyed at Gon for pretending that it’s all okay, since it’s not. Gon never ignored him or avoided him, so it’s not okay, something is definitely going on in his head.

“Yeah, I know” he said and paused, Killua gave him time to collect his words, “it’s not because you did anything wrong, it’s just my own head is going 550 miles an hour” he explained. But before Killua could open his mouth to say anything, Gon continued once again, “because I really really like you and you mean everything to me and... and I’m scared that I would lose you. Because I’m scared that I’m not good enough for you, that I can’t give you the same happiness that someone else could. But just thinking about you with someone else burns me inside with this jealousy I never felt before... and-“ Gon went on, speaking just as fast as he claimed his thoughts to be.

“Gon, calm down.” Killua cut him off. He was still processing everything that had been said. His heart was about to leave his chest, it felt so at least. It was beating heavy and loud and it felt almost like a panic attack, but he felt happy and not even remotely anxious.

“I’m really sorry, at least stay by my side, as my friend, if you can’t return my feelings. I don’t think I could handle losing you again” it was all way too sweet and perfect. Killua discreetly pinched himself in the arm to make sure he’s not dreaming. Because not only did Gon return his feelings, but he didn’t even know Killua liked him back just as much, if not more.

Killua was lost for words. He stood there dumbfounded in front of Gon. His vision that of a loading screen. He tried to get words out, put he was paralyzed in place. Then Gon began to tear up, drops of salt water sliding down his cheeks and onto the floor.

And then he ran.

Although he didn’t get far, since Killua ran after him, grabbing his wrist to hold him in place. Gon didn’t look back at him, but he didn’t struggle out of his grip either.

“Sorry, it was just a lot to process” he said, gently turning Gon around to look at him. “I have been so hopelessly in love with you since we were twelve. So you returning my feelings, saying those words I could only dream of, is just a lot. And it means a lot, and I don’t know how to explain it but I just.. I love you, Gon. I really do”

Killua watched as Gon’s face lit up. He smiled so wide, that Killua feared he would tear his cheeks apart. Then he went in for a hug, squeezing all air out of him. Gon was only a bit taller, leaving Killua to nuzzle into his neck. 

“Do you actually mean that?” Gon asked, tears soaking into Killua’s turtleneck as he rested on his shoulder.

“More than anything” he answered, looking up at the ceiling. That’s when he spotted it, the stupid mistletoe that they had hung up in the doorway to the kitchen. “Gon, look up” he said, with a grin on his face.

Gon complied, eyes going wide the instant he saw it too. 

They both smiled, despite the heavy blush that covered their faces. Then they moved in, slowly, lips touching lightly against each others. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours in Killua’s head. But even so, he didn’t want to let Gon go. So he pushed in deeper, hands running to his hair. 

Eventually though, they broke it. With the promise of more in the future. 

“So umm” they both looked to the side to find Alluka standing 5 feet away with a smirk on her face. Killua instantly moved out of Gon’s embrace, dying as his cheeks heated to the boiling point. “Are you two finally dating, then?” She asked with a chuckle.

“YUP!” Gon exclaimed loudly. Killua felt like he might pass out right then and there.

In the end, his feelings weren’t unrequited. It felt like a truck had been lifted from his chest. He brushed away the tears that formed in his eyes. A bright smile never left his lips until he was found cuddling into Gon’s arms at night, being lulled to sleep.

Christmas really wasn’t all that bad, was it?


	25. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th December.
> 
> Merry Christmas! Or something like that XD

It was barely past 8am when Alluka decided it was time to wake up. Although Alluka was 18, she still acted like a ten year old. She was bouncing on their bed, waking both Gon and Killua from where they had been cuddling into each other on the soft sheets of Gon’s bed.

“Wake up, lovebirds, it’s time to open presents!” She cheered loudly. Killua could feel Gon’s chuckle where his face had been pressed into Gon’s chest. 

“Alright alright, We’re awake” Killua said as he slowly sat up.

“Come on! Mito is downstairs waiting!” She exclaimed. Taking Killua’s hand, trying to drag him out of bed, in the end he ended up laying sideways on top of Gon. He didn’t seem to mind Killua in the least, he was just laughing softly at their little siblings quarrel, if you could call it that.

“Alluka, we will be down in less then 5 minutes alright?” Gon asked, after Killua let himself be slumped onto the floor.

“Alright, but not a second later” she huffed playfully and left. As the door closed behind her, Killua immediately felt Gon lift him up from the floor. He was dragged into a sleepy kiss before he could even react. The feeling was still all too new and Gon was far too bold. He was a blushing mess before Gon even let him go. 

“Let’s get down before Alluka kill us” he chuckled after separating. Killua grabbed a random shirt from the floor, he put it on even though it was Gon’s -no exactly because it was Gon’s- and headed downstairs.

Alluka was sitting by the tree, playing with a strand of hair as she waited for them. 

“Finally” she faked dramatically as they sat down next to her. Mito joined them as well. All four of them were now sitting by the foot of the tree.

Alluka distributed the presents eagerly. 

“Alright, you can all open mine first, at the same time” Alluka cheered, they were all about the same size, so Killua assumed it was probably the same thing. 

Killua ripped the colorful paper off, in it was a bracelet. It was definitely handmade but not just those normal ones with plastic pearls on them. It was braided black leather with three small blue pearls braided in. It was pretty, Killua would definitely wear it and not just because it was a present.

Mito and Gon had gotten some as well, they were both different but still alike. 

“Since I had been busy training with bisky, I didn’t have that much money, so Nanika and I made these instead” Alluka said, finally looking a little shy now that her presents were finally opened.

“They are amazing, Alluka” Gon said, already putting it around his wrist.

They continued on, Mito opened her present from Killua. It was a book that he had found interesting, and he knew Mito liked to read.

“It’s not much,” he said, “but I thought I should give you something, since you had to put up with us all of December” Mito let out a laugh, putting the wrapping paper aside.

“Thank you, I heard this one should be pretty good” she smiled at him and the turn went over to Alluka next.

“This one is from Mito,” she said, already ripping the wrapping paper off eagerly. Inside was a pink scarf with knitted yellow flowers on it. It matched the beads Alluka had in her hair. “Woow it’s so pretty! Thank you Mito!” She beamed brightly, pressing the fabric against her face.

“My turn!” Gon said, grabbing one of his presents. Killua noticed that it was his, he felt kind of nervous for some reason. The wrapping paper revealed a box inside. Gon took off the lid, a huge smile forming on his face. 

“You were always complaining about your pocketknife being dull, so I got you a new one” Killua said shyly. He had spent a long time engraving Gon’s name into the side of it. The knife itself looked amazing. It was of black stainless steel and had a dark wooden handle. It was super light to hold and easy to cut with. “It’s specially made for plants” he added.

He was tackled onto the ground before he could blink. “Killua! I love it! It’s beautiful! Thank youuuu” Gon said excitedly into his shoulder as he hugged him tightly.

Killua’s cheeks were heated and red by the time Gon let go of his lifeless body.

“Open this one!” Gon said cheerfully, practically shoving his present into Killua’s hands.

“Alright alright, calm down” Killua said with a giggle as he opened the square present. Inside it was a notebook. He looked up at Gon who’s whole expression told him to open it up. Inside the notebook where pictures and notes and small drawings. A scrapbook. It was filled with memories from their earlier adventures. Alluka had drawn some items that they had found over time. 

All the pictures of Gon, Alluka and him filled the book. Killua didn’t even realize he was crying before a tear landed onto one of the pages. He wiped his cheek and looked up at Gon and Alluka. 

“Alluka helped out a lot too. Do you like it?” Gon asked, more calm now.

“I love it” Killua whispered, then repeated it a bit louder. “Thank you, both of you” he smiled. 

The turn went to Alluka. She grabbed the small matt box, ripping the ribbon off.

Inside it was a necklace. It was made of silver, with a pink crystal. It looked a bit like something from a fairytale. Killua had found it fitting. Alluka loves pink and she always adored crystals.

“It’s gorgeous” she said, holding it up to see it better. “Guess you aren’t useless after all” she chuckled. “I’m kidding, I love you big brother” she smiled giving him a side hug.

“Open mine now” Gon said. Their opening order was already mixed up, but it didn’t really matter.

Gon had bought Alluka earrings that matched the necklace Killua gave her. She swapped them with the ones she were already wearing.

“You look amazing” Mito said.

Next it was Gon’s turn, he opened his last present. Mito had sewed him a new backpack, since the one he had was so worn down it had become an inside joke on when it would break. 

After that Killua opened his from Mito. It was a black knitted turtleneck with silver thread lining. It was super soft and it was warming his hands as he held it.

“Gon told me you love clothes. So I hope it fits you”

“A Mito quality turtleneck? I’m pretty lucky huh” Killua said with a smile. Mito giggled and they went on to the last present. It was Gon’s present to Mito, the one he had been so proud of. Killua was exited to finally figure out what it was.

Mito opened the flat present, inside it was a bunch of paper. She began to read what it was, eyes getting wider as she went on. Killua found himself leaning closer, waiting impatiently to figure out what it says.

“I thought that you needed to have a vacation. See the world outside of whale island. So I bought you a 3 months trip, with everything paid, even transportation.” Gon said, scratching at his neck. “You were stuck here on whale island because of me, so now I want to pay you back for everything you have done” 

“I-i can’t possibly take this, Gon. It must have been really expensive” Mito said, trying to hand back the present to him.

“Sorry Mito, there’s no refund. But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to” Killua was impressed that Gon had come up with all of that. But it was a fitting gift, for everything Mito had done for him. 

“Thank you, Gon, I can’t begin to express how much I appreciate this” she said, hugging Gon tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my Christmas fic. To say the least it has been a hell XD Some chapters were shit while other were better. But in the end I just want to thank everyone who supported me and encouraged me to keep going.  
> That being the lovely people on corns discord server or just you amazing people that commented on this fic. I didn’t get to answer every comment, but they all meant a shit ton to me. 
> 
> So thanks to all of you! Hopefully I will get to see you on my later fics :D


End file.
